Libre
by acm2099
Summary: Kurt está decepcionado de Blaine. Increíblemente encuentra consuelo en la persona que menos pensaba.


**Disclaimer: **Glee es propiedad de sus productores

Kurt se marcho de tienda después de ver la estúpida sonrisa que Blaine le dedicaba a… a… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Estúpido dependiente. Bufó indignado, esa tontería no le echaría a perder el día de San Valentín. Todavía no había felicitado a Mercedes, subió a su coche con la idea de ir al colegio McKinley y que Blaine se jodiera junto con todos lo Warbles.

Manejó intentando alejar de su cabeza lo que acaba de pasar. Además estaba extrañando a New directions más que nunca. En la academia Dalton no valoraban su talento, ni siquiera lo explotaban lo suficiente. Cambio un ambiente hostil para su sexualidad y cayó en un ambiente hostil para su ingenio. Estaba jodido y no se había dado cuanta al estar babeando por un chico a quien parecían irle los rubios teñidos y desaliñados con horrible pelo.

El colegio McKinley estaba en plena fiesta, Kurt estacionó su coche mientras pensaba entre arriesgarse o no a salir. Aun tenía miedo de encontrarse con Karofsky sin embargo estaba que hervía de coraje. En ese momento podía tener el sufriente _valor_ como para enfrentarse a Karofsky y toda su brutalidad.

Kurt bajó del coche y caminó por los pasillos del colegio. El lugar estaba desierto. Todo mundo debía estar en el auditorio y en el patio, haciendo cualquier clase de cosa para festejar el día. ¿Y él? Con la vida jodida, sin un solo para cantar en las Nacionales y con Blaine pasando de él para terminar cantándole a un dependiente de GAP. Todo eso era culpa de alguien, de un Neandertal hijo de puta que le hizo la vida miserable por ser una persona que acepta la sexualidad que tiene y no necesita golpear a nadie para mantener su estatus de macho o besar a alguien a la fuerza para satisfacer una frustración sexual por ser un homosexual reprimido.

Justo en ese momento, como si el destino se empeñara a ponerlos uno frente al otro, Karofsky caminaba por el pasillo con su chaqueta roja y ese aire de animal predador capaz de todo. Kurt no pudo aguantar más, siguió al neandertal hasta los vestidores para encararlo de nuevo, esta vez tal vez terminaría con un buen golpe. Uno que le hiciera recuperar el sentido común.

—Hey, estúpido —ahora si se había vuelto loco. Karofsky le haría un daño grave. Muy, muy, muy grave. Lo sabía pero ya estaba harto, cansado, molesto y Dave Karofsky era la razón para todo eso.

—Hummel —la cara del imbécil de Karofsky era un poema —. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No se supone que estudias en esa tonta academia.

Kurt enrojeció de puro coraje. Vaya cara dura infeliz, ahora estaba más que decidió a sacar toda su furia aunque eso le costara la vida. Por lo menos si Karofsky lo mataba terminaría en la cárcel. Donde encontraría un novio del doble de su tamaño y que seguramente le molestaría que el neandertal dijera que le dolía la cabeza.

—Sí y por tu culpa —se acercó a Karofsky todo lo amenazante que podía mostrarse. El tipo tenía la cara tensa y parecía capaz de explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Es mejor que te largues —Kurt se acercó más a la imponente figura del jugador de futbol.

—¿Si no qué? ¿Me vas a matar? —Karofsky bajó la vista, parecía un poco avergonzado pero eso no le importo a Kurt —Ya no me importa que lo hagas. Me has quitado todo, ¿entiendes? —La voz aguda de Kurt alcanzaba decibeles casi insoportables — Por tu culpa tuve que dejar el colegio, dejar New directions y alejarme de las personas a las que de verdad les importo. Personas que me aceptan, que me valoran y quieren. Por tu culpa —escupió con infinito rencor — termine en un lugar donde no puedo cantar, donde no exploto mi talento. ¡Me tuve que esconder del mundo huyendo de ti! —Para ese momento, Kurt estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a golpear el pecho de Karofsky.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? —Dave detuvo a Kurt por las muñecas y le acercó a su cuerpo para calmarlo.

—¡Tú me pasas! ¡Tú que no eres más que un homosexual reprimido! Le tienes tanto miedo a lo que sientes que buscas desquitarte conmigo que represento todo a lo que le tienes miedo —Karofsky sujetó con más fuerza las muñecas del chico — ¡Anda, ¿qué esperas? Mátame! Destruye todo por fin, mat…

En ese momento Karofsky no le asesino, simplemente acortó el pequeño espació que les separaba y besó a Kurt con la misma fuerza que la primera vez. Kurt intentaba alejarse de él, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para terminar con el beso pero los labios de Karofsky eran tan fuertes, tan ásperos tan… tan… _intoxicantes_. Había en ellos necesidad y un deseo que de pronto empezó a envenenar su ya de por si minado sentido común.

Kurt dejó de luchar, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la chaqueta de Karofsky. Dave soltó el agarre que aun tenía sobre las muñecas y abrazó la cintura de Kurt, éste saltó hasta enredar las piernas en la cadera de Karofsky. Rindiéndose al beso cuando la lengua del jugador se abrió paso entre su boca.

De nuevo Karofsky lo arrojaba contra uno de los casilleros del colegio. Sólo que esta vez, el sólido cuerpo del jugador completaba el cuadro. Las manos de Karofsky no parecían tener suficiente, Kurt las sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entre pierna. La gran palma empezó a frotarse sobre el bulto en el pantalón de Kurt.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —La voz de Karofsky sonaba aun más grave e intima. Kurt se estremeció, tal vez era cosa de instinto pero dentro de él sabía que si le pedía a Karofsky que se detuviera, él lo haría. Sin embargo…

_¿De verdad quería que se detuviera? _Recordó la estúpida sonrisa que Blaine le había dedicado al tipo de GAP y entonces decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Estaba ahí, con un tipo que le deseaba, tal vez podría ser un psicópata que estaba recluido en el closet. Pero era _su _psicópata recluido en el closet. ¿Podría ser tan malo eso que estaban haciendo si se sentía tan bien?

—Sigue.

Eso bastó para que Karofsky reanudara el beso y con maestría colará la mano derecha por la abertura de la cremallera de Kurt. Era el primer contacto piel a piel que Kurt tenía con algún hombre y tal vez se debía a la adrenalina de todo el momento pero no le importaba mucho que fuera en el colegio, en un vestidor y con… _Karofsky_

La mano se movía con soltura sobre la erección de Kurt provocando que se entrecortara su respiración. Nunca había estado tan malditamente excitado en toda su vida y que esa excitación la provocara la mano de Karofsky, hacía todo eso más perturbarte. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido así con ningún chico que le hubiera gustado, ni siquiera con Blaine. Con ellos siempre pensaba en lo bonito que sería salir, tomarse de las manos, besarse pero con Karofsky todo se trasformaba… _él se trasformaba._

Karofsky era, hasta cierto punto, la atracción animal. La brutalidad convertida en sexualidad, como en ese momento. Los labios de Karofsky se deslizaban desde su boca hasta el cuello, la mano se movía rítmicamente, Kurt sentía un pulgar pasándose por su glande esparciendo la humedad del liquido pre seminal por toda la cabeza de su miembro. Kurt no pudo evitar gemir ante las sensaciones que le producían ese tipo de caricias. Karofsky lo besó de nuevo para acallar un poco los sonidos.

De pronto todo se volvió difuso para Kurt, el orgasmo pegó en él y se corrió sobre la mano de Karofsky mientras éste le besaba con más ímpetu. Kurt empezaba a caer en un letargo post orgásmico cuando recordó donde estaba y peor, con quien. Abrió los ojos —ni si quiera recordaba haberlos cerrado — y se encontró con los verdes de Karofsky. Habían caído en un incomodo momento. ¿Qué le dices al tipo que más odias cuando acaba de pajearte? Peor aún, ¿cómo caminaría por ahí con el pantalón pringoso? ¡Diablos, no había pensado en eso!

—Debo irme —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Los fuertes brazos de Karofsky dejaron de sostenerlo y la tibia sensación de tener a otro cuerpo apoyado en el suyo desapareció.

—Toma —Karofsky se quito la chaqueta y se la ofrecía —. Esto puede ocultar mejor cualquier mancha.

—Pero…

Karofsky salió del vestidor más rápido que nunca. Ni siquiera cuando lo besó a la fuerza se había ido tan velozmente. Kurt se colocó la chaqueta roja encima y caminó apresuradamente hasta el estacionamiento. Subió a su coche y se fue de inmediato. Para cuando se encontró con el primer semáforo en rojo, Kurt se sentía mal, muy, muy mal.

Eso que había hecho no estaba bien. No estaba bien besar a Karofsky. Era terriblemente incorrecto dejar que Karofsky le abrazara y era completamente inmoral dejar que la mano de Karofsky le masturbara. La había cagado, Kurt aspiró con pesadez y de inmediato notó un aroma varonil que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Un aroma que había aspirado antes y que le encantaba. Justo ese aroma era lo que percibía en ese momento y entonces se dio cuenta: Ese aroma varonil, maderoso y elegante era el perfume de Dave Karofsky.

Dave estacionó su coche fuera de la casa. Aun estaba en shock por todo lo ocurrido, no sabía que le pasaba cada que estaba frente a Kurt. Siempre terminaba yendo hacía él y deseándole, tenía que parar. Eso que había pasado en los vestidores debía ser lo último, porque él no era… no podía serlo.

Al entrar a su casa Dave supo que su padre estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos un momento, apoyándose sobre la puerta principal. Esperaba estar solo para poder serenarse y pensar en lo que había hecho. Pero ahora debía fingir ante su padre que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que le perturbase de ninguna forma.

—Dave —la voz de su padre le hizo abrir los ojos —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy cansado por la practica —su padre lo miró evaluadoramente.

—¿Practica? ¿En día de San Valentín? —Cierto, lo había olvidado. Hummel debió estar ahí para ver a sus queridos amigos del club glee.

—Sí, la entrenadora quiere que estemos al cien.

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte. Te espero para que comamos.

Dave subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se cambió de inmediato, no quería sentarse a la mesa con su padre teniendo la ropa con la que había estado con Kurt. Sentía que ese momento era algo suyo. Algo que no quería compartir con nadie… _aun_.

Durante la comida Dave hizo como que escuchaba a su padre hablar de lo importante que era dar el cien por ciento en todo. De lo bien que sentía al saber que había recapacitando sobre su actitud y subiendo sus notas. Claro que Dave en lo único que se concentraba en ese momento era en la piel de Kurt, en los labios de Kurt, en los gemidos de Kurt.

Se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Debía seguir luchando en contra de eso que sentía, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar porque eso lo convertiría en… en un… un…

—¿Estás de acuerdo hijo? —Dave levantó sus verdes ojos en dirección a su padre. No tenía ni idea de que contestar.

—Sí, sí de acuerdo —su padre sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro hijo. Es importante trabajar duro, formar una familia. El día de mañana, cuando tengas a tu esposa —Dave tragó saliva e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada —, me lo agradeceras. Bien hijo, me da gusto que hayamos tenido esta conversación. Ahora tengo que ir a la Constructora, nos vemos en la noche.

Dave subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Pasó lo que restaba de la tarde haciendo sus deberes, intentando no pensar en encender la portátil y machársela viendo algún buen video porno gay como venía siendo su costumbre desde hacía meses. Costumbre que quería apartar de su cabeza pero que no podía, menos si tenía en la cabeza los gemidos de Hummel, los besos de Hummel y el exquisito tacto de la polla de Hummel sobre su mano.

—¡Joder! —Estaba excitado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos frustrado, estaba tan duro. Dio un apretón sobre su erección. _No iba a masturbarse con imágenes de Hummel. _No lo hizo cuando estaban en _eso_ y no lo haría en ese momento —¡La puta!

Se quitó los jeans y se puso unos deportivos negros. Bajó hasta la cochera, se colocó los guantes de boxeo y empezó a pegar en el saco. Primero golpes leves, intentaba calmarse; alejar de su mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hummel. Pero por más que se concentraba no podía…

Golpeo con fuerza al recordar los empujones contra los casilleros, las burlas de Azimio y luego vinieron los besos con Kurt, sus manos recorriendo el menudo cuerpo del cantante. Palabras sueltas llegaron hasta su cabeza:

_Marica_

Dio un golpe brutal sobre el saco. La cadena de la que se sostenía vibro ante la fuerza que Dave usaba.

_Puto_

Otro golpe enardecido provocó que el saco soltara un poco de su contenido. La mano izquierda de Dave parecía doler pero no le importo.

_Nenaza_

La mano derecha impacto con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el saco. La cadena resbalo del anillo de acero en el que estaba anclada.

_Chupapollas_

La cadena que sostenía al saco resbalo más pero Dave no estaba ni enterado. Siguió arremetiendo contra el pesado objeto.

_Homo_

Dave dio un impresionante gancho al saco. La cadena termino de correrse por el anillo haciendo que cediera por fin, dejando caer el bolso de entrenamiento. Dave estaba sudando, completamente exhausto y jadeando. Las manos le latían dentro de los guantes, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba cansarse así para no pensar en nada.

Después de darse una larga ducha. Cayó rendido sobre la cama con un solo nombre en la cabeza: Kurt Hummel.

Durante las clases Kurt no pudo concentrarse del todo. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el tipo de juego que tenía con Karofsky. Estaba claro que entre ellos había un tipo de atracción que casi se podía comparar con la existente entre los animales. Karofsky era el único capaz de despertar esas sensaciones que le quemaban.

—Hey —Blaine llamó su atención tocándole un hombro amistosamente y sentándose a su lado —. Ayer te desapareciste después de lo de GAP —Kurt boqueó un poco y pensó rápido.

—Fui a McKinley, quería ver a Mercedes —Blaine le dio una gran mordida a la manzana que traía entre las manos.

—¿Y no llegaste? Porque le hable a ella y me dijo que no te había visto ni la manicura —Kurt se tensó, movió los ojos de un lado para el otro. Nunca había sido bueno para mentir.

—Tuve un pequeño percance con mi ropa y se me hizo tarde al ir a cambiarme. Ya no pude verla.

—Mmm —Kurt estaba nervioso. No sabía que decir. Blaine lo miró fijamente con sus inmensos ojos color marrón —. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Kurt se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¡ ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Pera nada, yo… no… ¡NO! —Blaine sonrió.

—Vamos hombre. Calma, sólo era una duda —el timbre sonó y Kurt se sintió aliviado.

Por la tarde, cuando las clases terminaron Kurt se debatía en qué hacer. Estaba frente a su coche sin decidir muy bien cuál sería su siguiente paso. Aun tenía la chaqueta de Karofsky en el asiento de atrás.

—Hola, sospechoso —la voz susurrante de Blaine cerca de su oreja provocaron un estremecimiento en Kurt —. ¿Qué haces? —Kurt maldijo internamente.

—Pues…

—Oh ¿y esa chaqueta? Es del colegio McKinley ¿no? —En definitiva Blaine era un cotilla.

—Es de Finn, la olvido hace unos días que le preste el coche —Blaine asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Creo que iré McKinley para dejarle la chaqueta a Finn.

Kurt subió a su coche con rumbo al colegio dejando atrás a un Blaine algo confundido y con bastantes preguntas en la cabeza. Al llegar a McKinley, Kurt no supo qué hacer así que se quedo en el estacionamiento hasta aclararse. Sin embargo unos minutos después el alma casi se le sale del cuerpo al ver a Karofsky caminando por el estacionamiento.

Bajo de inmediato de su coche y siguió al jugador hasta que lo vio sacar los seguros de su camioneta.

—Karofsky —el chico se giró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A Kurt le pareció ligeramente adorable que ese muro llamado Dave Karofsky se sonrojara al verle —. Tu chaqueta —Karofsky tragó saliva, como si estuviera temeroso tomó la prenda.

—Gracias.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron Kurt tragó saliva mientras Karofsky seguía viéndole con esos ojos penetrantes y de pronto estaban besándose de nuevo con una pasión desmedida en medio del estacionamiento publico del colegio McKinley donde cualquiera que fuera por su coche podría verlos. Karofsky, fiel a su estilo, coló sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta de Kurt hasta remover la camisa y poder tocar la piel de su espalda.

—Nos pueden ver —dijo Kurt mientras se las apañaba para desabotonar los jeas de Karofsky.

—Subamos —Karofsky abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta entro él primero y dejó que Kurt se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

Kurt se sorprendió de lo amplio que era el vehículo de Karofsky. Apartó esa idiotez de su cabeza cuando el jugador reanudó el beso. Se desnudaron de la cintura para abajo en menos de dos segundos. Kurt nunca había pensado hacer _eso_ con nadie. El _frottage _estaba lejos de todas sus ideas, sin embargo el sólido y cálido cuerpo debajo de él y los besos le incitaban a hacer más.

Sin dejar de besar a Karofsky empezó a frotarse contra él con cadencia. Estaban ahogados en una nube de placer vicioso y el terrible morbo de ser descubiertos. Kurt movió sus caderas con más rapidez. Ambos se tragaban los gemidos del otro entre los besos, Karofsky se tensó y poco después se corrió sobre la entrepierna del castaño. Kurt emitió un sonido muy poco masculino cuando se derramó.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. El calor que antes no sentían empezó a hacerse sofocante, lo vidrios estaban empeñados y ellos sudorosos. Karofsky alargó su brazo para alcanzar algo de los pantalones. Tomó la llave, accionó un botón y el motor se encendió al igual que el aire acondicionado.

—Ése es un buen gadget —Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido, el brazo que Dave tenía sobre la cintura de Kurt le apretó más. Karofsky buscó algo debajo del asiento del conductor. Era un pequeño maletín, haciendo malabares con una sola mano. Logró abrirlo para sacar una toalla.

Kurt se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado mientras Karofsky hizo lo mismo. Secaron los residuos de sus corridas, se vistieron de nuevo y se acomodaron las ropas, todo sin mirarse. Las vestiduras de piel del vehículo estaban frías por el aire acondicionado, el sonido del motor era potente y constante.

—No podemos seguir con eso —Kurt descubrió que le encantaba la voz post orgásmica de Karofsky.

—Si, por lo menos no en tu camioneta o en la escuela.

Dave se giró rápidamente para encarar a Kurt. Parecía un pequeño cachorrito al que le mostraban un jugoso pedazo de carne.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué propones?

—Mi antigua casa, yo tengo la llave… podemos… si quieres… —Karofsky tensó sus maxilares sin apartar su mirada de Kurt.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad quieres eso? —Kurt asintió.

—Mañana te esperare y me sigues hasta allá.

—Bien —Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, le dio un beso rápido a Dave y bajó de la camioneta.

A partir de esa tarde Kurt y Karofsky se encontraban casi diario en la antigua casa de los Hummel. Sólo eran toqueteos, nada que fuera serio. Pero cada día se hacían más y más arriesgados. Blaine le preguntaba constantemente de donde estaba y Kurt lo único que podía hacer era fingir sordera para luego cambiar la conversación.

Sin embargo, con el pasó de las semanas Kurt se fue dando cuenta de que también compartían momentos que nada tenían que ver con el sexo. Cada vez conversaban más, se conocían más y él estaba empezando a sentir cosas. Detrás del neandertal que se la pasaba molestándole existía un hombre que era un caballero. Capaz de detenerse siempre que Kurt se lo podía. Había tanto miedo en Karofsky y eso, lejos de ser terrible estaba empezando a volverse terriblemente adorable.

Esa tarde Dave tenía entrenamiento, no podría asistir a la cita. Kurt decidió darse una vuelta por McKinley para saludar a Mercedes. Tenía tres semanas postergando una cita con ella para hablar y ponerse al día. La encontró en la cafetería fingiendo que comía una ensalada mientras seguramente pensaba en sus bolitas de queso.

—Hola diva —Mercedes se giró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Hey desaparecido —Kurt se sentó a su lado mientras le robaba una bolita de queso. De pronto sintió la evaluadora mirada de Mercedes sobre él.

—¿Qué? —Colocó una mano de forma indiferente en la mesa.

—¿En qué andas metido? —Kurt se tensó pero intentó no hacerlo notar —. Estas saliendo con alguien —esa no era una pregunta —. No lo intentes negar, sabes que odio que me mientan.

—Bueno… yo… no… —Mercedes movió la espalda para tras, arqueó una ceja y chasqueo. Kurt tragó saliva —. Es complicando.

—Complicado, ¿complicado como? Estas saliendo con hetero, es mujer o es un hombre casado —Kurt estaba horrorizado.

—Claro que no… es que _no salimos_.

—Nunca pensé que tú fueras de los chicos que follan sin sentido común. Un polvo y luego ni me acuerdo —Kurt se sonrojó en ese momento.

—Mercedes, por favor. Por supuesto que no —del todo, pensó. Porque eso que hacía con Karofsky no era precisamente un romance de comedia romántica.

—¿Entonces? —El chico tragó saliva.

—Karofsky —tosió. Mercedes lo miró un segundo sin saber que decir.

—Perdón, creí escuchar que dijiste: Karofsky —Kurt la miró a los ojos y Mercedes casi palidece —. ¿Es Karofsky? ¿Qué clase de broma es está?

—No es una broma —Kurt pudo sentir casi todo el poder que Mercedes irradiaba en ese momento.

—Kurt Hummel explícate ahora mismo.

Kurt empezó contándole el fiasco que había sido su día de San Valentín. Mercedes hizo una mueca cuando le contó su encuentro con Dave dentro del vestidor masculino.

—Cuando me tenía empotrado en la pared me preguntó algo que me descolocó completamente. Me preguntó que si quería que se detuviera —Mercedes arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás de coña? —Kurt negó —. Claro, tú por supuesto no dijiste que sí —Kurt se sonrojó.

Le contó sobre sus siguientes encuentros. Sobre las tardes en su casa, como Dave poco a poco se iba abriendo y que ahora en algún punto de esas semanas Kurt había descubierto al chico que había detrás de la violencia. Mercedes suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás sintiendo cosas por él, Kurt. Eso es malo, Karofsky no deja de ser el mismo tipo que te hizo la vida insoportable. Si bien es cierto que desde hace semanas que no molesta a nadie y parece sereno. Él no ha salido del closet, sigue siendo un macho para todos lo que le conoces, ¿quieres eso? Tener una relación a medias.

—No…

—No sigas por ese camino Kurt. Si empiezas a poner el corazón terminaras muy lastimado. Que Blaine te decepcionara no quiere decir que Karofsky sea la respuesta.

Dura la noche de ese día Kurt traía en la cabeza la conversación con Mercedes. Las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en su mente. Él no quería pensar mucho en eso, se sentía muy bien haciendo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir cosas. Cosas que iban más allá de la atracción animal y no quería ser el pequeño secreto gay de Dave.

Dave estaba ansioso, estacionó su camioneta una cuadra antes de la casa como siempre. Caminó veloz, no tocó, nunca lo hacía. Kurt siempre llegaba antes que él y siempre dejaba abierto. Al entrar encontró al chico en la estancia y no en el sótano como siempre.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente. Le gustaba más cuando se acariciaban hasta correrse y luego empezaban a hablar. Kurt caminó hasta él, le tomó de la mano. Se sentaron en el sofá —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Quiero hablar contigo —ahí estaba. Desde que todo eso empezó Dave tuve miedo de que Kurt descubriera que eso que hacían era una locura. Al final, él no era su tipo —. Dave esto que hacemos me está rebasando. En un principió creí que podía estar contigo sin sentir nada. Tú sólo eras un tipo que me deseaba y yo necesitaba eso. Sin embargo, ahora… —Dave tragó saliva y miró profundamente hacía los ojos azules — Me gustas, me estas gustando de verdad pero yo no quiero ser tú pequeño secreto gay.

Dave boqueó un poco. Recapitulo en su mente y de pronto reaccionó sujetando con fuerza la cintura de Kurt hasta sentarlo en horcajadas sobre él: —Pienso decírselo a mi padre en cuanto regrese de viaje —Kurt iba decir algo pero Dave colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios —. No lo hago por ti. Esto es mío, algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho. No quiero terminar siendo una estadística, me hiciste recapacitar hace tiempo. Sólo necesitaba pensar y asimilar todo y ahora sé lo que quiero. Y eso es…. _a ti_… entre otras cosas —Kurt sonrió, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Dave y lo besó. Sería difícil pero estaba seguro que podrían lograrlo.

* * *

Unos meses después Kurt aun estaba esperando a Dave y conociendole. Se sorprendía de lo detallista y cariñoso que podría ser el jugador de futbol.

—No puedo aceptar esto, Dave —los fuertes brazos del jugador rodearon la cintura de Kurt. Éste se estremeció al sentir un beso en cuello y el tibio aliento de Dave chocando con la piel de su oreja.

—Es un regalo, no puedes decir que no —Kurt cerró la caja y negó. Aunque le movimiento se le hizo complicando al tener a Dave besándole el cuello de forma suave.

—Son unos _Santoni_. Debieron costarte unos mil dólares, es demasiado Dave —la boca de Karofsky siguió un camino de besos hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te gustan ¿no es cierto? Desde que los viste en aquel catalogo babeaste por ellos. No puedes evitar que te regale algo que te gusta de verdad —Kurt sonrió, dejó caer la caja que un sostenía en sus manos para girarse y enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Karofsky.

—¿Me quiere comprar Señor Karofsky? —Dave frunció levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada. Simplemente abrazó a Kurt.

—Puede… ¿funciona? —Kurt sonrió con altivez.

—Nop…

Esta vez fue Dave quien sonrió y después besó a Kurt porque le encantaba disfrutar de degustar sus labios. Maravillándose con la sensación del rose de sus lenguas y el aliento cálido de Kurt. Si romper el beso llevó sus brazos hasta las piernas de Kurt, lo sostuvo de ellas hasta que el castaño logró engancharse a su cadera. Soltó una sonrisilla al notar la sorpresa de Hummel.

—¿Aun me tienes miedo? —La voz de Dave era sofocada y en extremo excitante para Kurt.

—¿Debería? —Kurt le sacó la chaqueta para acariciar el torso que se mostraba. Dave tiro la cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos.

—Sí…

Dave arrojó a Kurt sobre la cama. Con paciencia lo desnudo, captando cada una de las sensaciones que provocaban sus caricias sobre la tersa piel de su compañero. Besó cada parte de ese cuerpo, intentando grabarse todos los puntos sensibles que existieran en él.

El cuello de Kurt era suave, la piel que cubría sus clavículas invitaba a morder. Los pezones sonrosados se volvían exquisitos al pasar la lengua por ellos. Kurt se retorcía entre las sabanas aumentando la excitación del momento. Dave dejó lamidas y besos por todo el estomago, hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Kurt completamente erecto.

Hundió la nariz en el vello púbico. Captando el almizclado y dulce aroma que desprendía Kurt. Dejó que su lengua cayera plana sobre el miembro que tenía a unos centímetros de su barbilla.

—Eres delicioso —Dave lamia y degustaba la polla de Kurt, como si fuera un dulce. Hasta que de pronto las manos del oji azul detuvieron sus movimientos.

—Espera… espera —Kurt tragó saliva —.Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente —Dave lo miró intensamente con sus hermosos ojos esperanzados. Cuando le miraba así, Kurt se sentía capaz de hacer todo lo que le pidiera.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro momento? —La mirada de Dave era clara y trasparente. Kurt pensó que lo había preocupado sin motivo.

—Quiero que… que lo hagamos… —Dave boqueó unos segundos.

—¿Hacer…? ¿Hacerlo? Te refieras a tú y yo —hizo unas señales entre ellos —. Pero yo nunca he… —Kurt le sonrió, acarició con ternura el rostro de Karofsky.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Sin embargo, creo que nos sabemos muy bien la teoría —Dave enrojeció levemente y se tensó como la cuerda de un violín. Kurt lo notó de inmediato —¿Pasa algo? —Dave lo miró pero sin decir nada —¿No quieres… hacerlo?

Dave se incorporó en seguida. Intentaba tener en claro que era lo sentía en ese momento ¿no quería hacerlo? Bueno pues… si pero…

—Kurt, yo… —el delgado chico entendió en ese momento.

—Que tú y yo lo hagamos hace esto más real ¿no es cierto? Si lo hacemos… si lo haces —se corrigió — con un hombre entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás ¿no es verdad?

—No… es que… no…

Kurt se puso de pie, arregló su ropa y tomó su bolso que estaba tirado junto a la puerta: —No quiero explicaciones —de uno de los bolsillos sacó una crema para los labios. Se la puso, acomodo su fleco, se cruzo el bolso y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dave reaccionó en ese momento.

—Espera —lo detuvo gentilmente por la muñeca. Pero de pronto se acobardo, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a Kurt todo lo que estaba pensando —. Hoy llega papá de su viaje y piensó hablar con él.

—Me parece bien. Es parte importante para la aceptación —Kurt le dio un frio beso en la mejilla —. Llámame si necesitas algo —Dave simplemente se quedo ahí, incapaz de explicarle como se sentía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente. Después caminó para recoger su chaqueta y ponérsela de nuevo. Le dio un vistazo a la habitación, la antigua habitación de Kurt en esa casa. En la cama aun había muestras de que alguien se había recostado en ella. Su momento de pasión arruinado por él… por su total falta de palabra.

Salió de la casa asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Caminó dos cuadras para llegar a su camioneta. Siempre la dejaba lejos de la antigua casa de Kurt, así evitaban que alguien sospechara al ver dos vehículos frente a una casa que se supone esta deshabitada. Condujo hasta su casa escuchando un disco de Gaga que Kurt había olvidado el día anterior.

Cuando llegó su padre ya estaba esperándole. Hablaron de viaje de su viejo, de la escuela, de futbol y de muchas otras cosas triviales. Comieron en total tranquilidad, aunque Dave en realidad estaba pensando en que momento soltarle la bomba. Después de comer su padre le dijo que estaría en el despacho hasta tarde. Dave estuvo en su habitación durante horas buscando el valor y las palabras para decirle a su papá toda la verdad. Ya era de noche cuando por fin se decidió. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre y sin pensarlo tocó.

—Papá ¿pudo pasar? —Dave cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Pasa hijo —la voz firme de su padre atravesó la madera de la puerta. Dave entró al despacho de su padre y se sentó frente a él. El señor Karofsky lo miró detenidamente por un segundo —¿Está todo bien hijo? —Dave miró fijamente a su padre.

—Yo… yo… siempre me pregunté porque me sentía tan distinto a otros chicos de mi edad —su padre enmarcó una ceja al escucharlo. Dave no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar el tema así que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer —. Ya sabes, yendo detrás de chicas y buscando tener algo con ellas.

—Dave… —Paul Karofsky estaba intentando entender lo que su hijo estaba diciendo. Una idea se formo en su cabeza pero él de inmediato la desechó. No… Dave no era… ¿o sí?

—Crecí pensado que los hombres no bailamos, no lloramos, no cantamos y tampoco pueden gustarnos otro hombres —el señor Karofsky empezó a sudar y a negar con su cabeza —. Durante este año me he portado como un hijo de puta con una persona que era el retrato de todo lo que yo quería esconder dentro de mí. Pero ése no soy yo papá y tampoco soy el que tú crees. Porque yo… porque a mi… Soy… —Dave recordó todas la veces llamo marica a Kurt. La vida en ocasiones puede ser tan irónica —Papá, yo soy gay.

Paul Karofsky buscó algún signo de broma dentro de las palabras o rostro de su hijo. No lo encontró y entonces no supo qué hacer o decir. Sus ojos se aguaron y tragó saliva dificultosamente. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta alejarse lo más que podía del escritorio y de su hijo.

Dave boqueó, bajó el rostro y suspiro pequeñas bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Lo había dicho, había dado el paso… el más grande y ya no había marcha atrás. Se puso de pie para ver a su padre que aun seguía de espaldas a él.

—Papá…

—No, ahora no Dave. Necesito que me dejes solo. Necesito… por favor —Dave miró los tensos hombros de su padre. Sabía que si seguía ahí solo terminaría haciendo más daño.

—Está bien.

Dave salió de despacho de su padre y se apoyo en la puesta de madera. Cerró los ojos, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Un gran peso se había evaporado de su ser pero otro comenzaba a instalarse. El peso de no ser el hijo que su padre quería.

No quería estar en casa, no mientras su padre fuera incapaz de hablar con él o de si quiera mirarle a los ojos. Tomó una chaqueta y las llaves de su camioneta; manejo sin sentido durante horas hasta que las calles lo llevaron hasta la nueva casa de Kurt. Había llevado a Kurt a su casa unos días antes y se sorprendió de recordar el camino sin mucho problema.

Se estaciono si saber qué hacer. No podía bajar y tocar a la puerta para preguntar por Kurt, seguramente el Señor Hummel le volaría la cabeza con una sierra eléctrica. Llamar a Kurt era una opción pero no se animaba del todo. No quería darla impresión que lo buscaba para que lo consolara o algo por el estilo.

Apagó el motor, reclinó el asiento y se perdió entre la música que reproducía su estéreo:

_Im beautiful in my way_

_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_Im on the right track baby_

_I was born this way._

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en la negación de su padre y en lo que vendría después. ¿Su padre sería capaz de correrle, de negarle su ayuda?

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and youre set_

_Im on the right track baby _

_I was born this way_

No importaba lo que pasara. Por fin era libre, por fin no se sentía atrapado en él mismo y podía respirar verdad. Aun faltaba para encontrar el equilibrio. Si su padre lo rechazaba, Dave tendría que vivir con eso.

—¿Qué demonios…? —abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces un asechador, tienes más de una hora aquí parado —Dave parpadeo confundido.

—Hable con mi papá y… —tragó saliva — él me pidió que lo dejara solo. No podía quedarme en la casa después de eso. Estuvo manejando por ahí hasta que termine aquí y no supe que hacer por eso me detuve.

Kurt lo observó intensamente por un momento y luego le tomó las manos: —Lo siento Dave, no pensé que te atreverías a hablar con tu padre. Pensé que simplemente me lo decías para que yo no me molestara contigo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dave se incorporó para poder mirar mejor a Kurt —Ah, lo dices por lo que paso en la tarde —Kurt se sonrojó y asintió.

—Pensé que tú no querías estar conmigo porque aun no te aceptabas y que aun pensabas en esconderte.

—Kurt, claro que no. En la tarde lo que ocurrió nada tiene que ver con eso… Yo… ¡Por dios, ¿mírame? Tú lo dijiste, soy un chico gordo, que no es tu tipo y que seguramente será menos atractivo a los treinta. Por Cristo, ni siquiera me atrevo a mostrarte mi torso. Tenemos casi un mes en esto y jamás me he quitado la camiseta frente a ti —Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto. Dave jamás se desnudaba frente a él —. Soy un bruto, un troll enorme y que no puede ser delicado o lindo como tu amigo… Blaine —Kurt pudo notar un atisbo de celos —. No soy guapo, ni tengo un cuerpo magnifico y ni estoy extremadamente dotado. Por eso en la tarde yo no quise… no quería decepcionarte. Ya te hice mucho daño Kurt y no quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

Kurt no tuvo nada de qué decir, simplemente se impulso para poder sentarse en el regazo de Dave y besarlo con pasión. Con esa pasión que sólo Dave había despertado en él. Enredo sus manos en el castaño cabello oscuro del jugador mientras literalmente se lo comía en el beso. Los labios de Dave eran dignos de ser besados, mordidos y venerados.

Cuando se separó del beso Kurt reprimió un jadeo muy poco masculino. Dave se veía extremadamente caliente con el pelo fuera de lugar, los labios rojos y su pecho subiendo y bajado de esa forma tan rítmica. Kurt apoyo su frente en la de Dave y éste de inmediato abrió los ojos. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos hasta que Kurt sonrió.

—Me gustas, Dave. Me gustan tus ojos que con la luz correcta se ven de un color verde hermoso, tus labios que tienen una extraña fijación con mis pezones —Dave sonrió sutilmente apenado — y esa masculinidad que desbordas en cada movimiento —Dave intentó girar su rostro pero Kurt colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro —. Eres enorme y no me refiero a tu talla. Me refiero a ese monstruo que tienes escondido entre los pantalones y te lo digo en serio. Me masturbo pensado en esa polla tan deliciosa que tienes y me muero por tenerla dentro de mí —Dave abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras tan extremadamente calientes.

—Kurt…

—¿Dónde pensabas pasar la noche? —Preguntó Kurt mientras frotaba su boca contra la mejilla izquierda de Dave.

—No… no lo sé. En un hotel tal vez.

—¿Qué te parece pasarla conmigo? Vamos a mi antigua casa, les diere a mis padres que pasare la noche con Mercedes —Dave llevó sus manos hasta la cadera de Kurt y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Lo beso con ansias, los labios de Kurt eran fascinantes.

—Vámonos —Dave encendió la camioneta y Kurt saltó al asiento del copiloto pero no aparto sus manos del cuerpo del jugador. Acariciaba sus muslos y poco a poco llevaba las manos hasta el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones —Si sigues así vamos a chocar.

—Entonces llega rápido —Dave cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y decidió tomar un atajo antes de venirse en sus pantalones y hacer el ridículo.

Bajaron de la camioneta besándose perdidos en su pasión sin preocuparse porque alguien pudiera verlos. Kurt abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y eso que no se concentraba muy bien porque Dave estaba detrás de él restregándose sobre su culo y acariciando la polla de Kurt.

Al entrar Dave colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Kurt. Lo acercó más a él, sus manos acariciaron los costados del soprano y poco a poco fueron deslizándose hasta alcanzar los botones de la chaqueta fucsia de Kurt. Dave se deshizo de ella junto con la camiseta negra y se deleito con la piel cremosa que se escondía de tras de toda esa tela. Kurt lloriqueo cuando sintió los dedos de Dave sobre sus pezones.

—Vamos al sótano —jadeó temblando. Caminaron hasta tropezones hasta la habitación. Dave estaba a punto de desabotonar el pantalón de Kurt cuando éste lo detuvo —. No, ahora me toca a mí disfrutarte. Cierra los ojos —Dave miró intensamente a Kurt por un segundo, tragó saliva y luego cerró los ojos.

Kurt deslizó sus dedos por los brazos de Dave —Quítate la camiseta —Dave lo pensó unos segundos y después obedeció —No abras los ojos.

Era la primera vez que Kurt veía el torso desnudo de Dave. Tenía unos hombros amplios, su pecho estaba casi definido y el estomago del jugador era plano, no definido pero tampoco escandalosamente abultado. Toda la piel de su torso estaba cubierta con una fina capa de vello negro que lo hacía ver como un… hombre. Kurt no pudo reprimir el gemido. Eso era, Dave Karofsky era todo un hombre, con amplios hombros y vello en pecho.

Kurt acarició primero los hombros, luego el pecho, aprovecho para morder ligeramente los pezones de Dave y excitarse aun más con los gemidos que emitía el jugador. Pasó sus manos por el vientre de Dave y luego sus dedos ansiosos desabotonaron los jeans y tiró de ellos hasta que cayeron por si solos. El bóxer negro de Dave se ceñía perfectamente sobre esa gloriosa polla. Kurt coló sus manos atreves de la tela cuidando de no tocar nada comprometedor. En un segundo se deshizo del bóxer también y pudo apreciar la completa desnudez de Dave.

—Definitivamente masculino —Dave abrió los ojos en ese momento y miró a Kurt que estaba tan desnudo como él —¿Ahora si…? —Karofsky asintió. Sujetó a Kurt por la cadera y lo llevó hasta la cama —Los condones y el lubricante —Dave regresó en una zancada hasta su ropa y tomó lo que necesitaba.

Besó a Kurt hasta dejarlo sin aliento mientras quitaba el tapón del lubricante. Esparció un poco sobre sus manos y las llevó hasta la turgente erección de su amante. Kurt gimió en el besó y clavo sus uñas en los bíceps de Dave.

Dave fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de Kurt, luego su pecho hasta encontrarse con los ligeros vellos de su entrepierna. Engulló la polla del soprano sin pensarlo, le encantaba tenerlo en su boca, sentir lo espasmos de ese musculo y ese sabor tan característico. Derramó más lubricante sobre sus dedos para llevarlos hasta el culo de Kurt. Dibujó círculos tentativamente hasta que lo introdujo un poco. Para distraer el dolor, Dave siguió lamiendo la erección de Kurt con ímpetu. El segundo dedo no entro tan fácil como creyó, Kurt era demasiado estrecho y Dave estaba seguro que si eso no mejoraba le haría bastante daño. Aunque el castaño parecía no notar nada pues seguía gimiendo y levantando la cadera para que Dave tomara todo lo que pudiera de él. Un tercer dedo y Dave estaba que moría por sentirse dentro de Kurt que parecía mucho más dispuesto a recibirle.

—Ya… hazlo —Dave retiro los dedos y se colocó un condón para luego esparcirle lubricante encima. Kurt abrió las piernas de manera tan descarada y Dave sólo pudo cerrar los ojos para calmar su frustración.

Se posiciono sobre el apretado anillo y fue empujando con los dientes tensos y el cuerpo controlado. Centímetro a centímetro fue haciendo suyo todo el interior de Kurt quien estaba concentrado en sentir algo más allá del dolor. Cuando Dave estuvo complemente dentro se tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la presión y para observar a Kurt.

Estaba perlado por el sudor, con los ojos cerrados, el pecho enrojecido y una expresión de concentración en el rostro. Su erección se había disminuido pero ahí estaba, Dave empezó a acariciarla lentamente mientras movía la cadera en círculos. El gemido de Kurt fue maravilloso e increíblemente liberador.

Dave salió un poco y luego regresos buscando el ángulo que debía. Cuando lo logró Kurt se levanto de la cama para abrazarse a él y Dave se movió tanto y tan rápido como el castaño se lo pidió. Sus caderas chocaban, sus besos eran erráticos y pasionales y de pronto Kurt se corrió. Dave le siguió unas embestidas después mientras abrazaba a Kurt, aferrándose a él como a nadie nunca en la vida. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, agotados y plenos.

Dave no supo cuanto tiempo durmieron. Despertó por el frio y rescató las mantas que estaba en el suelo y las colocó encima de ambos. Kurt gimió satisfactoriamente y se acurruco en el pecho de Dave para luego darle un sonoro beso sobre su pectoral.

—¿Qué hora crees que sea?

—No sé, quizás las tres.

—Todo saldrá bien Dave. Tu padre entenderá, lo hará porque te ama —Dave necesitaba escuchar eso y que fuera Kurt quien se lo dijera hacia todo mil veces mejor.

—¿Estarás conmigo?

—A cada momento.

Dave sonrió. Tal vez a un hombre no debía gustarle otro hombre pero nadie le había dicho nada de enamorarse y él estaba enamorado de Kurt desde que lo beso por primera vez.


End file.
